Edward is such an idiot
by AliceCarlisleFan
Summary: what if edward left in new moon but he left bella pregnent with triplets. as bella contiues her life now in seattle as a doctor she meets the cullens again will she for give them but will her kids accepttheir father after so long
1. introductions

**Hay this is AliceCarlisleFan and it is only my second so please go nice**

Introduction to Edward is such an idiot.

Edward left in New Moon, but what he didn't know is that he left her pregnant with triplets. They grew just like ordinary kids but once Bella gave birth she was changed into a vampire. 58 yrs later and Bella gets a job at Seattle Grace Hospital as a doctor. Her kids are; Elizabeth-Rose Renesmee Swan, Anthony-Jacob Edward Swan and Carlie-Alice Isabella Swan. Over the years they meet the Denali coven, Peter and Charlotte and worse at the time the Volturi.

The Volturi wanted us for our powers

Bella- Mental and Physical Shield, absorb others power and manipulate them to make them stronger.

Lizzy- Sense and control others emotions through mines and can control others mines with her own.

Ali-Lee – Can show people anything, Telepathic, Telekinesis, Teleportation and can see where any person is.

A-J – Can read mines anywhere in the world and anything in them, Mental and Physical Shield.

Appearance and personality

A-J, Bronze hair, green inner and brown outer eyes, look likes his father. Very protective of little sisters because he is the oldest. Loves his black Volvo, loves music and plays piano. Height 5.11 inch

Lizzy, bronze hair straight, Emerald Green eyes, mixer or both parents more Edward.

Loves her red Porsche, loves to read and play music and to dance plus sing. Playful and loves to pull jokes and shop. Height 5.7 inch

Ali-Lee, brown hair ringlets, chocolate brown eyes, looks like Bella, youngest of the three. Caring, forgiving, loves her green Lamborghini. Loves to read and play violin and is a mamas girl, even though more powerful. Height 5.4 inch

In between 2007-67

It is 59 yrs since ed--- they left; it is still hard to think his name. He left unknown that only time that we made love, I got pregnant. He left and I had to raise my triplets by myself. During the first years of their life we traveled looking for others like them. At the age of 16 they stopped growing and all their powers developed as well as mine. 10 years after they left we ran into the Denali who promised not to tell the Cullen's about us. Tanya and Kate tock a liking to me ands the triplets. 5 years after meeting the Denali's we settled in New Hampshire where I attended night courses at the medical school there to become a doctor and the kids went to high school for the first time. 20 years after the Cullen's left and I had finished my degree and we were going to live in England where I started school as well. In England is where we meet the Volturi, they tock an interest in me and my children. Aro asked us to join but we said no and because of me and A-J they couldn't persuade us other wise so they left us alone. 36 yr after the Cullen's left we were traveling around America again and we meet Peter and Charlotte who again promised not to tell the Cullen coven. For the Christmas holidays 2048, 40 yrs after, we spent it with the Denali's but had to leave early, the couples Eleazar and Carmen, Irina and Laurent, Kate and Garrett all spent most of morning of Christmas together.

We returned to forks 41 years after I left for Charlie's funeral, I disguised us to make us look 40 and 58 yrs old. When hunting in our usual form we meet the pack. And my old friends Jacob and Seth who (and this peeved me off) imprinted on my babies.

Jacob + Lizzy

Seth + Ali-Lee

With in the next few years we went and visited the Volturi who became like a second family once they got over us not joining. By my 68 birthday everything was as good as to be expected. With Edward I forgave him ages ago and even though I don't want to I still love him and every time I look into A-J face I crumble in pain and Lizzy knows it but doesn't tell the others because they already hate him. 2 yrs after I turned 68 A-J meet a hybrid of vampire and human called Sophia who lived with the Volturi and they mated, her power is different she can control weather. Her mother was killed by her father James. My love for my kids and family still does not compare to the love I hold for Edward but that love for him doesn't cover the amount of pain I went though. Now we are moving to back Washington after 59 yrs. Its February 2067.


	2. sorry if confused

**Hay this is AliceCarlisleFan  
**

**i am sorry if there is confusion**

**niknames**

**isabella- bella**

**anthony-jacob - A-J**

**elizabeth-rose - lizzy**

**carlie-alice- ali-lee**

**jacob-jake**

**seth- seth**

**hope you like the story so far**

**i am on holidays so i will update tomorrow **

**:P :D**

**bye for now  
**


	3. the cullen oh there here

**hay this is chapter 2 hope you like it.

* * *

**Driving past the **Welcome to Seattle** sign, i sighed. i got a job at Seattle Grace Hospital as Dr Isabella Swan as a 22 yr old doctor who is looking after her younger siblings after my mother died. As well as looking after a few other kids from 18 yrs old. Jacob Wolfie, Seth Halth and Sophia Volturi.

They will be attending a high school, Jake, Seth as Sophmores and Soph, Lizzy, A-J and Carlie as freshmans. i was pulled out of my thoughts by my youngest screaming at me "Mom you coming" I looked and saw the house. It's a four story with 8 bedrooms all with onsuits and walk in closets. 4 other rooms, a meeting room, a lounge, a dinning room and a family room. Most of it made of glass. there also was a study for me. The 4 other rooms were being made into a Art Room, a Music Room, a Game Room and a Movie Room. We made our way inside and everything was already there.

Some memories came back to me of forks and my old family. Mostly Edward and me in our meadow "Whats wrong Mom" came a voice from behind me, it was Ali-lee "oh its nothing, i am going hunting" i said and headed out the back door. after my hunt i headed back and found all of them alseep.

I got everything ready in the lower levels and my room. i had just finished my office when the phone rang.  
"Hello" I said  
"Is that Dr Swan" A female voice said  
"Yes" I said  
"My name is Nurse Jackie, i was wondering when you start?" She asked.  
"Oh I will start when ever, my family starts school today, if you want me to start today i will" I answered  
"Yes we would like that as we are a doctor down, Come up to the front desk by 9.00 and i will have a doctor show you around" She replied in a happy voice.  
"Okay, do i need to bring anything" I asked this time  
"Just a whit doctors jacket"  
"Ok bye"  
"Bye" she said as she hung up.

I looked at the clock it said 6.34. I went and got the kids up and made them breakfast as they grumbled. I made them heaps of pancakes.  
"I have to go to work today" I told them  
"Why" Ali-lee grumbled  
"Because they asked me to, i will be home by 5.00 now go and get dressed and everything you need" i replied

CPOV (Carlie-Alice)

I got into my Green Lamboginine with Seth in the passenger side.  
"Why do we have to go to school" I pouted to my boyfriend  
"Because love, we have too" was all he said  
I drove to school at the end of the line with A-J's Black Volvo in front and Lizzy's Red Porshe in the middle. We got to school and everyone slooked in our direction. We got out and peoples mouths hung open. Seth put a warm arm over my shoulder. As did Jake with Lizzy and A-J with Soph. I smelt it before the others had taken a step, a sweet smell of 4 vampires. "Vampire" I said as a curse.  
"They looked shocked and then sniffed, Jake and Seths noses went up in discust, they were use to moms sent but not new ones.  
_"Is It the Cullens" _I asked with my telepathy. They just shrugged.

The boys went to get our timetables and we stay outside. A red BMW pulled up in the car park. Out came 4 beautiful vampires. One tall with Blonde Hair Female, one short and look like a pixie Female, one huge with very short hair male and the last one was male with honey blonde hair.  
"Oh no" I said in a whisper  
"What" soph asked worried  
"It's them, the cullens that left mom" i replied  
"What you mean they are the ones that left Bella" She exploded, i just nodded. The Cullens looked at us, i glared back.  
"The pixie is Alice, the female blonde bimbo is Rosalie, the big male idiot is Emmett and the other blonde whi lookes like he is in pain is Jasper" I explained and i new they would hear me.  
I felt arms creep around me "Hi" Seth said "whats wrong"  
"Its the cullens" i replied  
"WHAT" The boys nearly screamed. Jake pushed past and started shaking. Lizzy went over to calm him down she put a hand on his arm and cool his emotions through his mine.

"hay Liz, What are there emotions" i asked elizabeth not taking my eyes of the cullens.  
"They are all confused at who we are and how we know them" she answered.  
"A-J what are they thinking" i wondered  
"oh the are thinking why we have near to the same powers as them" He said with a smile.  
"Ha that is so funny, come on we will be late for class, come on Ali-lee" Seth said making me brake my glare  
"Yes lets go, see you at lunch" I guickly replied and started draging A-J to our first class.

We got to lunch after 4 hour and everybody was looking at us. We entred and i saw Seth and jumped into his arms.  
"how was your day" he asked  
"not so good people were staring" i pouted he just laughed and sat down with me on his lap. I kissed him but then A-J coughed and we broke apart. I poked at my food when the doors opened. "Its them" Sophia said we looked around and there they were walking towards us. i felt A-J put his shield around us. "Can we talk outside' they pixie asked we nodded and i got off Seths lap. We dumped our food and walked out and into the forest that was beside the school.  
"What do you want" A-J asked in a harsh voice  
" How does perfetic little humans know what we are" Rosalie asked  
"Well blonde" Jake started "Me and Seth are Shape-shifters so we know and the others arn't human either"  
"Then what are they, and why carn't i see them" the pixie said sounding annoyed  
"Oh Mom told us about you, your power is limited to only Humans and Vampires" i explained  
"so you know us" Jasper asked  
"Yep" we answered at the same time  
"So if their shape-shifters then what are you guys" emmett asked this time  
"I am Carlie-Alice Isabella Swan but i go by Ali-Lee, the bronze girl is my sister Elizabeth-Rose Renesmee Swan or she goes by Lizzy, the male bronze is Anthony-Jacob Edward Swan or he goes by A-J and the blonde is Sophia Jane Volturi" i finished  
the cullens hissed "Volturi"  
that peeved us off "oh shut up, she's not bad idiots, Now we have to go. hope we never see yous again" Lizzy said and we left.

After School we got home and Mom was there  
" mom" i started "We have to go the cullens, they are here"  
What happened next shocked us all.  


* * *

**Hope you like this review please :P :D**


	4. Dr Carlisle Cullen

**hay this is chapter 3 hope you like it  
i do not own twilight

* * *

**Dr Carlisle Cullen

BPOV

After the kids left, i left for work. I made it to the hospital in 30min and with 5 mins to spear, so i got ready and made shore i had everything. As 9:00 struck i got out and headed inside.  
"Hello" the woman said at the front desk.  
"Hi" i said "i am the new doctor"  
"oh, so you're Dr Isabella Swan" she asked  
"yes and it is Bella" "i told her  
"okay bella, i am Lorette and i will page the doctor that will be showing you around" she explained,  
"thanks" was all i said. i stood there intill i caught a smell i didn't expect in a hospital, Vampire. I looked around and there walkind towards the desk and me, his head was down but i still recognised him, His Blonde hair was pushed back as it always was. Carlisle Cullen Oh Shit. why did they have to be here? i thought to myself.  
He stopped and his head shot up, his thoughs were _Vampire, Bella, Vampire, Bella alive._ It was funny :)  
"Dr Carlisle Cullen this is Dr Bella Swan" Lorette explained "Dr Swan this is Dr Cullen Senior, his younger brother is Dr Cullen Junior"  
"So Dr Cullen nice to meet you" I said with no emotions in my voice, acting that i had never meet him before.  
"Yes Dr Swan a pleasure" He said playing along  
"Dr Cullen, Dr Swan is all yours for the day" Lorette said Oh Great  
"Follow me Dr Swan" was all he said. we made our way to the stuff room.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So" Carlisle started "put your name on some tape and stick it onto a empty locker, intil they can get a name plate." I just nodded and did as he told me to and put my stuff away.  
"listen Bella, i didn't know that the Dr Swan was you, if i did i would of got another Doctor" He said  
" i don't care Dr Cullen" i said with out emotion.  
" Bella i am so sorry about what happened all those years ago" he said  
"Oh What Happened, you mean when you all left without saying goodbye or your idiotic son saying he never loved me and shattered my heart,and him saying that i was just a toy to your family, or you 7 leaving me pregnet with triplet on which i could have died." Oh shit.  
" W-what w-w-was th-that l-last o-one" he stumbled, i sat down and put my head in my hands  
" i found out a month after you all left that i was pregnet with your dum son kids and don't tell him that it is none of his business. now he is the other Dr Cullen isn't he?" i asked  
"yes, he is and i won't tell him but you will have to soon" he said  
" Maybe Carlisle Maybe" i said "you know maybe he wont care as he did leave and i don't want them to get hurt like i did, telling me that he didn't love me and that i was only a toy"  
"He said that" carlisle asked seeming angry  
"yeah" was all i said "should we get started"  
"Yes" and he showed where everything is the Er and when we got in there i felt eyes on me  
"Welcome, Dr Swan or do you want Isabella" A doctor asked  
"Bella please" i said  
"Okay Bella i am Dr Fostorria and i am head of the hospital, i heard you are a very good doctor. How old are you " he asked  
"oh i am 22 " i said. After my shift finished i put my jacket away and got my other jacket and my purse.  
"Bella" came a velvet vioce behind me. i froze, then turned around and i saw my handsome greek god standing infront of me, but he was not mine anymore.  
"Ed-edward" i stuttered before i walked away from him. As i walked to the entrance i felt someone following me. i turned around and there was Edward coming towards me. he stopped in front of me.  
"What do you want" i asked with no emotion  
"Bella we have to talk" was all he said  
"No we don't you said everything all those years ago, if only you had stayed for a month but on the other hand it may not of made a difference. Bye Dr Cullen, i might have to work with you but that doesn't mean i have to be nice" And with that i walked away and to my car.

I got home much earlier than i thought the kids were going to be soon. When the kids did get home Ali-Lee sighed and talked to me  
"mom" she started"We have to go, the cullen, they are here"  
"I know" i said "and we are not moving because of them"  
"WHAT" they are screamed and so it begins, life can not be lived with out the Cullens.

* * *

**Hope you liked that more up soon**

**please **

**review**


	5. the cullens arrival

**hay everyone hope you like chapter 4**

**enjoy**

* * *

Their Here  
Chapter 4

BPOV

I cooked the kids foods and did the dishes, after we went into the living room and we turned the t.v on and changed it to the music channel. We were all in mini shorts and singlets with no shoes. we danced and sang to songs, it was just us girls; as A-J was in the dinning room doing homework and the wolves were outside. the t.v was up so loud that we barley heard a few cars pull up our drive way.  
"mom" carlie said "the volturi aren't due till next week, then who are these people?" We heard doors open on 2 cars and 7 foot steps come closer. A-J came in the room and looked out the window  
"Mom, their here, why are they here" A-J asked getting very angry. I was in shock, why were they here. The door bell rang  
"A-J" Carlie said "Get the door".

APOV (A-J)

After Carlie orders I went and opened the door and said  
"Why the hell are you _Cullens _here, haven't you done enough damage" i put as much venom as i had in that sentance.  
"Anthony-Jacob what did you just say" Came a scream from behind me, i cringed oh shit.

BPOV

"Anthony-Jacob what did you just say" i screamed, i moved to the door and pulled him away.  
"May i ask why you're on our property without permission" I asked with no emotion  
"Can we talk inside please" Carlisle asked  
"Fine" Was all i said and moved out of the way. they came in and looked around with wrinkled noses.  
"Ali-Lee please turn the t.v down will you" i asked Carlie, She did as she was told but her face was murderous. I turned back to the Cullens.  
"Now what can we do for you" i asked, and they looked at me.  
"Can we speak to the leader" Rosalie said in a harsh voice. i took a step forward.  
"Well" i started "the leader is right here, i am the leader of the Swan Coven. Now what do you want" i finished and they all looked god smaked.  
Carlisle recovered first "We wanted to talk to you about hunting"  
"We only hunt animals" i answered just as the wolves came in, as soon as they saw the cullens they grabbed us and pulled us behind them, stupid wolves.  
"What are you doing here" jake said trying to force me behind him  
"They came to see if we hunt animals" i answered "And stop Jake i can look after myself"  
He looked at me then them "Do you think i am going to let them anywhere near you, after what they did, after what they put you through, No i am not, i am not going to let them put you back into that depression" He yelled  
"Jake" i screamed and her turned to me "stop okay, i am no going to let them do that to me. I am not a weak human any more, okay"  
"Fine" was all he said in response. I turned back to the Cullen, who were looking ashamed  
"i am sorry about that, Jake is very protective of me and my family, i think introductions are in order" I said with no emotions "That is Anthony-Jacob or A-J Swan (i pointed at him); that is Jacob Black (i pointed at Jake); That is Seth Clearwater (i pointed at Seth); That is Carlie-Alice or Ali-Lee Swan ( i pointed to my youngest child); this is Elizabeth-Rose or Lizzy Swan (i grabbed her hand) and lastly that is Sophia Volturi (i pointed to her who was hidden behind A-J). Most of the Cullens Hissed.  
"is there a problem" i asked getting more annoyed,  
"Yes" Rosalie asked " why do you have volturi member in your house" it a harsh voice

"She is an ex-member" i said "And what ia wrong with the Volturi, they are like our family and will be here next week" they looked shocked  
"Now what" i asked getting annoyed.  
"You know the Volturi" Edward said  
"yes Eddie we do" I said  
"oh looks like mister Virgin is getting annoyed" Emmett teased him,  
"Ha Virgin, he is no Virgin" i said before i could stop myself,  
"How would you know" Emmett asked me, i knew i had to lie,  
"Tanya told me" i said even though it nearly killed me,  
"WHAT" Rosalie roared and jumped at Edward still screaming, "You would do it with that slut, i would of been happy if you lost it to Bella"  
"I did lose my Virginity to Bella" He screamed and pointed to me.  
"that is enough, i want you all to leave" i screamed and calmed down "We have answered everything you want now please go" there was a sob at the end.  
Carlisle nodded his head and came up to me, "when are you going to tell him" he asked as he hugged me i replied " i will tell him when i am ready please" he just nodded. Esme came up to me and gave me a hug which i gave back, they had there kids leave. when i heard them go out the driveway and i collapsed sobbing with my kids giving me hugs and telling me it is going to be okay.

* * *

**hope you liked that please review **

**{:^) i won't be able to write for maybe a week as school is starting up again.  
**


	6. messager

Hello my valiant readers, I am so sorry that I have not updated in ages. To tell the truth I have been very busy with school and writing my own book. But that is all about to change. I am going to try and update all my stories as soon as possible but first I am going to go over my stories and fix up a few mistakes I have noticed. But I might be a few weeks. As I am a Uni student now.

So order of what stories to be updated

Isabella Marie Cullen Potter Weasley

Bella Swan the Pokémon Trainer

The Power Coven

Bella Xaviera

What did Edward really leave behind

Edward is such an idiot

I want to thank you all for loving my stories tho.

Peace out

AliceCarlisleFan


End file.
